The Dance of Death
by Deathwatch5
Summary: Olympus and Gaea are at a nonstop war and Olympus is wining so a organization that has been in the shadows called DeathWatch comes to restore balance and fight both sides
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Sci-if story this is going to be a serious story and have references to Halo and Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000

Also I haven't read all the books and I just read fanfics that inspired me to do this

Basically forget that there are only a few hundred or less demigod and there are 1000s of them some in the Demigod Army, some just farmers ect and they are at a nonstop war with Gaea and her allies and are fighting over land and so far the demigods and gods are winning and when Gaea is destroyed something VERY BAD will happen so another faction called the Deathwatch that are a organization that has been in the shadows for a long time and now show themselves to restore balance between Gaea and the Gods.


	2. First Contact

Hellooooo! Sorry for the small preview last chapter this will be longer I promise (Percy is also 24 in this timeline)

Percy Pov

My name is Percy Jackson the Deathlord of the Deathwatch I used to serve the Gods, until I was banished because of attacking a son of Zeus, Nikolai after he was attempting to rape a woman and also I "violated a rule" a few months prior to my banishment just to help the son of Zeus win the case. Nobody tried to defend me, Zeus he wanted to get rid of me, Hera the same, Poseidon he disowned me because of the attack, Hades he wanted me dead because I couldn't save Bianaca, Aphrodite she is a whore and I didn't sleep with her, Hestia was mad at me because I was becoming more cold, Artemis and her man hating shit, Apollo started hating me since I didn't help him in his time of need, Ares because I'm betterthan him, Athena thought I "cheated on her daughter, Annabeth" when it was actually that Zeus kid, Demeter didn't give a shit and, Hermes because I didn't help his son.

After I was banished I saw the war between Gaea and the Gods were slowly winning more ground and I estimated that in the next few years Gaea would be defeated and her death would be catastrophic to the earth so I organized Deathwatch.

The Deathwatch consists of three branches the Dark Wing, Deathwalkers, and Deathwing.

The Darkwing are all the pilots and drivers in the Deathwatch and have a small amount of combat training. The Deathwalkers consists of the basic troops like the Marines, scouts, and the heavy assault group. Then the Deathwing are the special forces in the Deathwatch that consists of the Nightstalkers, Ghosts, and F.R.A.G first reaction assault group these forces are doing heavily classified missions a lot of the time and the Ghosts are Percy's personal guards, assassins, and assault troops.

It took a few years for me to recruit everyone for all the needs cooks, drivers, marines, ect and found a few good to be fit of command like Asher, Emily, and Alpha 9 who prefers to be unknown.

I found Asher a month after I established Deathwatch he was attacked at his home in New York during Christmas he was near death with his sister and parents dead near him so I took him in and healed him and asked him to join me then teaching him the things he didn't know about Greek Mythology. (he is 23, Male, hair is dark brown, eyes are black, he is a little American and mostly Irish, he is not skinny and not overweight)

I found Emily 9 months after establishing Deathwatch in London, her mother assassinated by assassins with her bodyguard Corvo attempting to protect her but failing in the end but I came just in time to kill the assassin and save her I also took heollo in and asked if she wanted to join and she said ye,s so I taught her more about Greek Mythology. ( She is 22, female, hair is black, she is British, eyes are blue, very skinny)

I found Alpha 9 in a mercenary recruitment area and hired him for the Deathwatch a few weeks after the establishment of the Deathwatch and he is very skilled in a"ssassination and anything stealthy he barely talks and has a sharp eye (age unknown, hair unknown wheres a hood and mask, eyes are blood red, nationality unknown, average sized man)

"Alpha 9 prep the Ghosts to launch in drop pods at the coordinates and tell them it's gonna be a hard landing." I said to Alpha 9 the commander of the Deathwing very calmly

"Yes sir" Alpha 9 said quickly back to me

I soon got into my own drop pod filled with weapons, ammo, medical supplies, and food. (The drop pods look like the ODST drop pod)

I heard the ship captain yell "All drop pods are to be released into orbit in 20 seconds 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GIVE EM HELL SIR!" he said before I felt the drop pod release and drop, within a few seconds I felt sick for a short period. I then got prepped with the weapons for a hard combat drop as I saw on the holo map generator placed in every drop pod that showed how close we were on the coordinates.

-LINE BREAK-

Random Demigod captain Pov

It was another boring day of marching these 2000 troops to the front lines to finish off Gaea and her army I thought as we were marching through this large forest. I then heard a whistling type of sound for a few seconds before one of my soldiers yelled "do you hear that?"

Good I'm not crazy I thought before I saw dozens of these pod like structures hit the ground some slamming into trees sending shrapnel everywhere some killing my men and one piece flew like a bullet into my comms officer's neck killing him instantly.

Percy Pov

As we landed we got out fighting almost immediately and within minutes the first column of Demigods were dead by automatic gunfire from my Ghosts and some killed in hand to hand combat that somehow got past the wall of gunfire.

I could hear more thuds as some more drop pods were landing I then led my men into charging the enemy. The demigod archers shot arrows after arrows at me and my men barely penetrating our armor other than some unlucky Ghosts that somehow died.

As we charged into the enemy firing our guns we then pulled out our cqc weapons and then continued to literally shred the enemy blood gushing out at al out every location, heads rolling everywhere, limbs being cut off,ect.

After the battle the remaining few hundred demigods retreating were chased by some Ghosts I sent to hunt them down, the forest was literally blood red the trees barely green the fighting area covered by so many demigod soldiers that you couldn't see the ground at some areas.

"Casualties Alpha 9?" I yelled to him because he was a little far helping a wounded Ghost.

"11 dead out of the 500 Ghosts deployed." He replied back like it was nothing

"Alright then clean up and set up camp while we wait for the landing of the Deathwalkers and the whole army" I yelled to all the soldiers.

The demigod captain Pov

I used the few of the horses left from that massacre in the woods the only men remaining were around 50 men we rode to Olympus as fast as we could. A few days later we arrive at Olympus exhausted, starved, tired, ect I came into the throne room and immediately Zeus yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CAPTAIN OF THE SECOND RESERVE ARMY"

"Milord we were marching when we were attacked by men in black armor out of no where they dropped using some sort of pods from the sky" I replied back scared for my life adrenalin pumping.

"We also have some footage from one of my Apollo soldier" here as I said scared out of my mind while giving it to Zeus.

Zeus then played it and the footage was horrifying in how they barely took any casualties and slaughtered our troops and there was so much blood that some of us looked away.

When it ended I heard Lady Artemis say "Looks like I have some men to hunt" like she was holding back anger and her command or officer hunters that attended the meeting agreeing.

Well I hope you guys liked it leave reviews pls I don't care be as toxic if u want but tell me what u think see ya :)


	3. Equipment of the Armies

This chapter is a small chapter talking about the gear and equipment of the Deathwatch and Demigods

The Deathwatch Darkwing branch has pilots and drivers, the pilots and drivers have helmets like the pilot helmets in halo and wear light chestplates and vests and have a pistol, some veteran pilots or drivers have Pdws (personal defense weapon)

The Deathwalkers branch are the basic troops of the Deathwatch, the Marines, scouts, and Heavy assault group, the marines look like halo wars marines, the scouts have a giant cloak or camo that covers their body and assists in the wearer adjust to the environment they have sniper rifles and suppressed carbines, the heavy assault group wear big heavy armor like EOD armor with red stripes on the helmet and looks like a Eva spartan in halo they are also assault engineers they usually have flamethrowers, miniguns, plasma cannons, and engineer equipment.

The Deathwing branch consists of the Deathwatch's most elite troops the Nightstalkers wear a mask with nightvision built into it and it looks like the ranger armor in helldivers they are very skilled marksman and hunters they use sniper rifles, designated marksman rifles, and sub machine guns, the Ghosts wear a balaclava with a hood and has night vision goggles that glow dark red and their armor are similar to the Nightstalkers but has a black cloak and has tally marks on their armor around 40 for each that are kills, the First Reaction Assault Group or F.R.A.G. are the first reaction unit to wars, attacks, ect and are also used for sabotage behind enemy lines they usually or almost use drop pods all the time while other units like Ghost only use it for special purposes F.R.A.G. also wears ODST type of armor and uses assault rifles, smgs, snipers, Pdws, dmrs, rockets, ect

The Deathwatch all wear black with marks for different units or groups

The Demigod army or Olympus Fists are demigods that enlist into the army and fight for the Gods

the basic soldier has a shield and sword and wears bronze colored armor and the helmet looks like Gondor helmets

archers look elven archers in Lord of the rings and has arrows and a small sword

officers look like normal soldiers but has silver looking armor and capes with a black bandana

the hunters of Artemis has lightweight leather armor with silver and doesn't have any official military headgear they have bows and arrows that has piercing tips they also have short swords

Lieutenants in the hunter of Artemis wear silver leather armor with gold stripes and has bows and enchanted arrows and has a small pistol used for last resort and a longsword

captains in the hunters of Artemis wear leather armor mixed with steel with moon white stripes they have heavily enchanted bows and arrows and has 2 rangers swords with curved blades and a Pdw with bullets that can kill gods but only limited amount

the hunters of Artemis have around 550 members

This is to help people imagine what there forces look like


	4. Force Recon

Hey guys listening to Halo Ce main theme while doing this hope u enjoy this chapter!

Percy Pov 2 hours after the battles

All the corpses were moved into an area to be burnt but our dead were to have a proper burial and ceremonial ritual. The drop ships later came with the marines and engineers to get everything set up for a base to literally drop from the sky this is known as base from above. After half an hour where the marines and engineers dropped off their cargo and supplies there was a noise like a ship coming back to orbit with fire all around it. Then a second later we all heard a big boom where we cut down the trees for the base, we then immediately went into the base and got situated we then established the command post, watch towers, patrols, traps, ect. The watchtowers had bulletproof glass on all the windows and small holes for snipers and 1 big for the heavy machine gun with 4 men in each tower on the 4 corners. In the command post there was only Asher who led the Deathwalkers, Alpha 9 who led the Deathwing except the Nightstalkers who were under Emily's command, Emily is yet to come since she is commanding the 2 wave of drop ship landings and getting everyone prepped.

The patrols I set up were to patrol around the base a mile away, the patrols consisted of 9 marines and 1 seargent. The engineers were still setting up schematics for the traps like mine fields and pungi stick holes, they are also still building a big enough comms tower to reach the Deathhulk my personal flagship in space.

Artemis Pov 2 days later after the battle

We were marching non stop to get to the battle site where the captain and his men were attacked, men how much I hated that word. I think he and his men were too weak to fight around 500 men I saw in the footage, I was personally leading 100 of my hunters for a force recon operation including 4 lieutenants and 1 captain (name Amelia). As we were about half a days March from the battle site I told the hunters to set up camp.

"Shall I send scouts Milady?" I heard Amelia say next to me.

"Yes and only 9 of your best and veteran hunters also bring Zoe to the scout party (Zoe lives deal with it) " I said just to be cautious of what we were facing.

"Yes Milady" I heard her say quickly.

I then constructed my personal tent and went to bed because of the long march and I quickly fell asleep.

Zoe Pov half an hour later of nonstop running

We stopped for a small break before I heard some talking I quickly shushed the hunters I were leading and told them to follow me. When I approached the talking it was men in black armor like in the footage but not the exact same instead on the shoulder pauldron it said MARINES. I guess they were on patrol and this wasn't the elite troops we saw in the footage.

"Ready your arrows" I whispered quietly to my hunters they then all pointed their bows to a marine.

"Aim for the head and don't shoot until I say so" I quickly and quietly whispered to my hunters they all nodded their heads to me.

"FIRE" I yelled

Chaos soon erupted

Artemis Pov a minute after Zoe yelled fire

I quickly woke up after I heard very loud gunfire coming and going I quickly got out of the tent to get ready along with other hunters.

I grabbed a radio and tried to contact Zoe after a dreadfully long minute she finally responded

"Milady we are under heavy fire we need help! one of our hunters are dead 2 injured and 1 heavily injured bullet to the neck" She said with gunfire in the background.

"I am coming with support Zoe just wait" I said while preparing my gear and hunters.

Zoe Pov after contact with Artemis

Some of the soldiers didn't die from the shots to the head some of the arrows didn't penetrate leading to this fire fight.

"Hold her down and bandage her!" I yelled pointing to hunter who sadly got a bullet into her neck. The 2 injured hunters were still able to fight and the one that died was right next to me I thought of the veteran hunter before I heard automatic gunfire and quickly snapped out of it.

I fired an arrow and it hit a marine in the head who was peeking out behind a tree, he then quickly dropped dead I thought good 1 less to fight.

We were in a ditch behind a few trees popping up and down to fire an arrow or 2 with their bullets hitting the dirt above us showering dirt on us after each bullet or volley of bullets. I then heard the battle cry of the hunters "TO THE DEATH OF THE VILE" I heard many women say.

Seargent of the patrol Pov before the reinforcement come for Zoe

Shit I thought when I saw my marksman peek out behind a tree and get shot by an arrow, there was only 3 of us including me.

"Is the comms working yet?" I yelled to the long range radio operator

"It doesn't look like it's working right now" he said back to me while busy fixing the radio.

After what it felt like an hour of firing back and forth with the mysterious enemy most likely demigods I heard something that was like heaven to my ears.

"Sir we got comms with HQ" the radio operator said happily giving the radio to me.

"Good work soldier" I said to the radio operator before I contacted HQ.

Percy Pov

"Sir from a patrol northeast of the base" I heard my radio officer say to me before handing me the radio.

"Sir we are under attack by a mysterious enemy most likely demigods, we were ambushed and only 3 of the 9 people including me are alive" I heard a series rgent say in the hq's radio station.

"Don't worry Seargent I'm sending in a platoon F.R.A.G. from orbit on your coordinates. I then radioed the Deathhulk and requested a platoon of F.R.A.G. on the coordinates I told the naval officer.

Patrol Seargent Pov

Thank god I thought reinforcements I then heard "TO THE DEATH OF THE VILE" and saw a whole bunch of women and girls run at us bows and hunting knives, I readied my shotgun and shot a blast hitting 3 killing atleast 1.

"COME ON BITCHES" I yelled before getting shot by arrows then sliced by knives and swords.

Artemis Pov

After I slaughtered all of these vile men I went to Zoe and asked "How is the wounded?"

"The seriously injured hunter died due to wounds the other 2 will most likely be back to action in a few days if treated correctly" I heard her say back to me sounding solemnly.

"How many total dead Milady?" I heard her ask back still solemnly.

"11 total including the ones from the charge and this one" I said pointing to the hunter shot in the neck.

Zoe just nodded her head and then went off to Phoebe, I guess she is just trying to get over this.

All of a sudden there was a whistling sound towards the sky we all looked up and saw drop pods coming down.

What felt like 3 seconds the pods came down with a loud thud and made some of the hunters fall then the door of the pods blew straight forward killing a few of my hunters that were in front of the pods.

Then armored men jumped out of the pod shooting killing some hunters, the still alive hunters dived into cover and I dived into cover with Amelia and started to shoot them with arrows.

The armored men had shark tooth designs on their helmet and on their chestplates they have tally marks most likely the amount of kills they have.

I took a peek and saw around three or four men armed with flamethrowers and 2 with miniguns the rest had assault rifles. The flamethrowers started running to some of my hunters on the other end and then I saw flames and screams of pain and as soon as my other hunters popped up and tried to kill the flamethrowers the miniguns blasted them immediately making us snap to cover. I thought of a plan I told some of my hunters to distract the minigunners and we will kill them as soon as they ran to another area the minigunners were distracted perfect I thought and I drew my 2 ranger swords and sliced through anyone trying to oppose me. The flamethrowers then turned towards us but some of my hunters shot at them 2 of them died and the minigunners were quickly shot and sliced down the remaining helldivers as I call them retreated into the forest.

Cowards I thought as they retreated around half of the original platoon, I then look at the damage they caused 29 hunters killed just in that small time. Some died being burnt alive some shot to death others sliced to death.

"Hunters get the dead and wounded we are going back to camp half blood, Amelia lead them I will be back shortly" I yelled to them.

Percy Pov

"Sir this is F.R.A.G. Platoon 8 only half of us are live some wounded there were too many but we killed a lot of them" the lieutenant of the platoon said through the radio.

"You did good Platoon 8 get to base and get some rests and hot grub" I said back thinking about that veteran platoon.

Artemis Pov

I flashed to Olympus and summoned the council, "why have you summoned us" father said.

"I came to report about my force recon on this new enemy, this last day we were in heavy fighting the enemy fought with so much skill I have seen and only in small groups I have seen so far they have killed around 40 of my hunters, we are marching back to Olympus now as we speak" I said sadly back to the council.

"Well I think we should launch a full scale attack on this new faction the next week who else agrees with me?" My father said to the whole council booming.

One by one each God agreed to launch an attack on this new enemy but have a meeting with them first before the attack.

Emily Pov

Document after document of paper that I had to check for the drop tommorow and prep my gear and make sure my Nightstalkers are prepared for the drop.

Well I'm tired as fuck I thought after I just yawned I quickly got into bed and closed my eyes for the drop because I will need the energy.

Hope u enjoyed the chapter and tell me to either work on a chapter for a few days then release it to be longer or shorter chapters that can be faster to produce. well see ya and Feet first into hell.


	5. Update

I'm making a new story because this one is pretty shit and the new one is going to be way longer, have some elements from this story into it and it will be Percy x Artemis it will take me a couple days for it to be finished.


End file.
